Kotor Party time
by Revan Sama
Summary: Old fanfiction: Sequel of bedtime story kotor version. LSM Revan x Bastila shan.


Title: Party time story Kotor version.  
Game: star wars knight of the old republic.  
Pairing/character: LSM Revan x Bastila / All compagnion in kotor 1.  
Sequel of bedtime story kotor version.

No word in any form of dictionary published on a datapad could described how infuriately pissed-off Bastila Shan was.

First of all, she happened to have the world's most annoying companions, self-proclaimed 'best friends' who incidentally happens to be a band of shameless cheeky persons,  
who were also uncles and aunts of her child and also happens to be the number ones source of her irritation at this very moment.

She just wanted a nice evening with her husband...Alone!

And to cut the long story short...

Within twenty-four hours.

All of her and her husband's companions from the war againt Darth Malak.

Saviors of the galaxy.

Organized a party.

In their home.

Without Their permission.

-Later-

Someone was at the front door.

She didn't want to open it but since Revan insisted...

After opening the door.

"..." Glare.

"..."Glare.

"Jedi..."

"Mandalorian..."

Door shut violently.

"Who was that?" Asked her husband, who was wondering why his wife was locking the front door.

"Nobody..."

"Bastila! Open the door! NOW!"

"...Doesn't that sound like Canderous?"

-Later-

Someone was at the front door...AGAIN...

She didn't want to open it but since Revan insisted that it could be someone important...

After opening the door.

"..." Glare with promises that your death will be slow and painful.

"..." An expressionless face (Which is normal for a droid).

"Salutation: Hello mrs Bastila meatba-..."

Door shut violently.

"Who was it now?" Asked her husband, who was wondering why his wife was still locking the front door and this time preparing her double yellow light saber.

"The postman..."

"At night?"

"Observation: Hmm a grenade should do fine against this type of door...I just bought a grenade launcher yesterday. Query: Now, what type should I use...Oh I know! how about a fire grenade! It does more damage on the-"

"...I think HK-47 is here, dear." indicated Revan to his wife, who was cursing in the corner.

-Later-

"Hey! What is he doing here?!" Demand Carth (who just arrived) while pointing Canderous.

"I got the chance to get a bit more out from Dxun." Replied Canderous.

"You were here last week," Carth muttered darkly.

"Having a base in a jungle is a bit too expensive."

"So?"

"I thought I could stay a while here, to see my only worthwhile friend. How are you Revan?" asked Canderous Ordo with a rare smile when he saw Revan.

"I am fine, thank you for coming Canderous, You know you are always welcome here."

Carth and Bastila lost count of how many times he and she twitched.

"If the Bass on Dxun is that expensive, you could go make a new place for the Mandalorian on Malachor V. The Sith provides succor and safe harbor to all who seek it..."

"Surely you jest." Freak…

"No I don't." Bastard…

"Beside the exile destroyed Malachor V." Said Canderous.

"So?" Asked Carth.

"I can't make a base in 'empty space' We would die."Moron...

"That is the point." Idiot...

Both men glared madly at each other until they were mere inches away from one another.

"Revan, I'll go get some drinks for our visitors." Bastila suggested. And some poison…

If Bastila would have turn around to look at Revan, she would have saw the look on his face that said : "By the force! Don't leave me alone with THEM!"  
Revan sigh deeply and looked back to the new Mandalore and the admiral...Who were glaring at each other...AGAIN.  
And HK was...Well...Still HK. Always encouraging fights.  
"Query: Do I still got to shoot the winner?"

A short while later:

"That's the third glass you break tonight." Mission observed.

"I can always buy a new one," Bastila didn't look at her.

She was still looking at her husband who was talking with Juhani.

Yes...A jealous Jedi housewife isn't pretty to see.

"I know you can, Bastila, but there aren't that many crystal-smiths on Coruscant. Especially that type of crystal."

"I can afford them."

"But those belonged to your mother. She gave them to you as wedding gifts."

"By the Force!"

-elsewhere-

"Bastila will be mightily upset when he finds out you broke her glass, Carth." said Jolee Bindo.

"She can afford it."

"I know, but there aren't that many crystal glass makers in Coruscant. Especially that type of crystale"

"That's a good idea, old man." Carth was reaching for another glass and crushed it.

"And did you know that belonged to Bastila's mother? She gave them to her as wedding gifts."

" I am fuc***."

"Yes, you are."

"Beep deep beep!"

T3-M4 influence +100.

A while later, Singing contest :

Young Anakin Shan looked just like a little prince in his cloth, he sat next to his uncle Carth and Zaalbar and clap to the tune of his 'drunk' auntie Mission singing.

Although Mission might be a professional slicer, singing was most absolutely not her forte. Especially the choice of the song.  
Zaalbar couldn't help but grimacing at every word coming out from his friend's mouth. Plus, He had to cover Anakin's ears at some distasteful words Mission screeched out. Things that a such young boy must NOT listen...At least not for now.

Next to Zaalbar was the ever-stoic looking Canderous, dressed remarkably plain and simple, nothing too flashy and gaudy that Canderous would rather be caught dead than alive wearing something that would even outshine Carth and Mission put together.

Staring ominously at his Mandalorian friend, Carth snorted disdainfully. Trust that skunk-died-in-his-ass Canderous with his sense of Mandalorian creativity. And Carth isn't going to ponder any further. Not worth his dignified time. But he did wonder...

What is that pole-up-in-the-ass Canderous going to sing?

Then, like being hit by the force lightening, Carth came up with a brilliant idea. I'm so intelligent that I make myself sick. Carth giggled to himself. Rather loudly.

-Back to HK-47 and Anakin-

"Is uncle Carth alright?" Asked a worried young Anakin Shan.

"Observation: No, he is not." Answer the droid assassin.

"Oh...is he sick?"

"Yes. In the head."

Finally the drunk Mission was over with her...questionable songs that would even made Darth Nihilus nosebleed...If he had a nose.

It's at this moment that Carth announced the next singer.

"And now, It's time for the little hero of the party to sing : Anakin Shan!"

Everyone was clapping their hands, encouraging Anakin to go sing something, while knowing full well his shyness.

"Go ahead, boy, choose your partner for the song."

And 'not so subtly' Carth whispered something in Anakin's ears.

His eyes widen and had a big grin on his face. And pointed with his finger the one he wanted as his partner for the song.

As you can imagine, everyone's reaction was the same...basically (You'll have an imaginary cookie if you can guess who is who) :

"By the force!"

"Oh dear!"

(Whining in wookie's language.)

"Statement: As meatbag would say, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Beeeep deep doooooooooooom." (Depressive tone in droid language)

"hehehehe 'hic' ...Sexy!"

"Kid! You make it sound worse!"

"Can't we all just get along? ...No?"

A little while later :

Canderous glared at everybody. Challenging anybody who would dare to laugh, or even dare to crack a smile. But so far so good, it doesn't seem that luck is on his side either.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm.

Looking down only to see Anakin.  
Sighing deeply and cursing the idiot,-cough-The republic admiral-cough-, who decided to make a singing party, Canderous accepted anyway, he didn't want to upset the adorable young Anakin.

Anakin grinned at him and spoke softly, "W-will uncle Canderous sing too?"

Resistance is pointless.

No matter how cold and strong you are.

You. Can't. Resist. The. Cuteness.

" 'sigh'...Yes..."

Anakin was looking into the list of songs until the evil demon of the cursed hell, right now the worst enemy of Canderous said : "Anakin, my boy, How about this song?"

"This one?" asked the young boy.

"Yeah, this one." The demon pointed out a song.

Canderous peered from the top of Anakin's little head and stiffen and cursed in Mandalorian language. Of all the accursed songs...No way in hell !

Canderous whirled around towards the previous soldier. Killer intent brimming Canderous and everybody present could feel the spiking animosity except for Anakin.

Carth Onasi must die…Carth Onasi must die…Carth Onasi must die… Canderous chanted in his mind. Murderous look glaring obscenely at Carth.

Until...

Everyone was shocked, they thought that Canderous would kill Carth with his bare hands but instead he was grinning like mad.  
Which was really scary to see by the way.  
Then he turned down to be face to face with young Anakin Shan and said.

"I accept to sing but to one condition."

Carth smirk suddenly disappeared.

"What...?" asked Anakin.

Canderous faced Carth and said.

"He got to sing with us."

"WHAT!"

If I got to go in hell then you go down with me!

**Continue in Part 2.**

Author's note: I don't know what kind of song I should make them sing... Does someone knows any horrible songs?


End file.
